Takeru and Momoko: Finally!
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: It's been some time Takeru has forgotten about Ial. Finally a startling revelation: Momoko has been in love with Takeru all along. And now Takeru loves Momoko too!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hikari Sentai Maskman as it is owned by Toei Ltd.

Plot: Takeru had forgotten about Ial and he only has Momoko to think of. Momoko likes Takeru but denies it. Will Momoko accept him in time?

After the battle with the Tube, the Maskmen begin to proceed to their normal lives. Ial had just split up with Takeru. Just then Momoko's true feelings began to pour out… in secret.

_Takeru I don't know if I should let it go out. I wonder if there's any room in your heart for me. _Momoko said to herself.

To Takeru, Ial was probably his one true love. But however the time he spent with Momoko made him realize something else. Was he really in love with Momoko?

Just then Takeru was lazily strolling after his martial arts dojo became a success. Momoko was rather eating ice cream then…

"Hey watch it!" Momoko screamed as she fell down. Just then to her surprise it was… TAKERU! Their lips touched. Takeru wasn't watching his step either.

"Pervert!" Momoko shouted and punched him at the noise.

"Ouch!" said Takeru as he was punched. Takeru felt a strong blow.

"Takeru? Don't tell me you've…" Momoko said in disbelief.

"Sorry Momoko." Takeru said.

"Oh sorry too." Momoko said after getting herself organized, "I just wasn't used to this new life. You know."

"You know ever since we parted, I can't help but think about you." Takeru said, "And I mean it. Ial was just too short a fling, I hardly knew her. But you're just too different."

Momoko said, "You sound impatient to get another girlfriend. You should wait."

Takeru said, "I think you're right. By the way would you mind going for dinner?"

"Don't mind if I do but we're not officially dating okay?" Momoko said. She was however unsure about Takeru.

But she had secretly liked him. She had feelings for him during those days as rangers protecting the planet from Tube.

As they were eating together at the local sushi bar, they saw some of their other friends.

"So you two are dating?" Kenta asked.

"Hmmm something new." Haruka said, "I can remember the time Takeru got frustrated over Gorin Dobler."

"And I think you two make a great couple." Akira said.

Just then the two said, "We're not dating."

But it was in denial. Of course to Momoko, Takeru wasn't very nice either. She could remember him lying about his childhood. To Momoko, what if Takeru was just pretending to be nice and all after remembering that encounter.

But Takeru was sincere. He was thinking about getting flowers for her. He then went to Commander Sugata for advice.

"Well I guess you're ready to move on." Commander Sugata said, "And I believe Momoko all along has been the right girl for you."

Takeru had gotten rid of the pendant that Ial gave him to heal his wounds.

Momoko was out now on a busy day. Just then she had once again ran into Takeru.

"Hi Momoko." Takeru said smiling and blushing.

"I told you Takeru stop looking and start waiting! You'll just meet someone!" Momoko said.

"Well I guess that somebody is you all along." Takeru said.

But Momoko got aggressive and decided to gut punch him. Ouch. But it didn't stop Takeru. Takeru had just gotten more lighthearted than he used to be.

Momoko began to feel guilty day after day of hanging Takeru's calls on the phone.

Takeru wanted to prepare a sweet romantic surprise for Momoko. Just then it was a late night visit.

Momoko felt scared that somebody was knocking on her door. Who could it be? What if there were still a few monsters left to fight? Just then she began to sneak downstairs and opened the door and blam…

IT WAS TAKERU!

"Don't scare me like that!" Momoko said, "Is this your idea?"

"Why yes!" Takeru said, "Late night proposals are oh so romantic."

Momoko clenched her fist but instead, she couldn't She was angry but Takeru leapt and gave her a kiss. She tried to break free but instead, she gave in to him anyway.

"Takeru I can't believe but… I accept… we are…" Momoko was muttering. Her feelings were about to come out and said, "official…."

Takeru leapt for joy and embraced Momoko and said, "I'm glad you accepted me."

Just then the whole gang was in hiding all along including Commander Sugata.

"See I told you." Haruka said, "Momoko was just hiding her feelings all along."

Commander Sugata then said, "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks chief." Momoko said, "I guess now I have met the true man of my dreams."

"We decided to do this surprise for you all along." Kenta said, "You two may never end up with each other until you're too old to raise a family. I guess we all decided to give you a late night scare. Ha ha ha!"

The rest of the team laughed as well. Finally Takeru and Momoko are a couple.


End file.
